


Soaked on the Thirteenth

by 2plumsandagherkin



Series: Thirteenth [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, One bed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: “Do you want me to help warm you up?  It hasn’t exactly rained sleeping bags, but I think this is close enough.”





	Soaked on the Thirteenth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the One Bed fic that has been the bane of my writing existence for the past 5 months. But it’s done! This is set early in Season 6, and has one minor reference to FTF.

Friday November 13th 1998

Broken Bow, NE

 

The rental car’s engine sputtered a few times before it finally went silent, coasting to a stop on the side of the road. It’s occupants both stared in dumfounded exasperation at the dashboard, as if it would miraculously reveal both the cause and solution to their vehicles’ sudden demise.

A bolt of adrenalin shot through Mulder’s body. “Scully, check your watch.”

“What? Why?”

“Missing time.”

“Mulder, we are not missing time, we are not going to BE missing time. It’s just a piece of crap rental car. Try starting it again in a few minutes. Maybe it overheated.”

“Nobody expects to be abducted Scully,”

“Nobody else would automatically assume that because the car suddenly died it must be a sign of extraterrestrial interference,” Scully criticized, her voice getting steadily louder as her exasperation grew. They were both tired and testy after a long day on fertilizer detail in Nebraska.

Mulder kept his mouth shut, but still darted his eyes around wildly, ready for whatever came next.

“Mulder, how full was the gas tank when we left Denver this afternoon?”

“Full… oh.” The gas gauge still showed full after nearly 5 hours of driving from the Denver airport to the town of Bucktail Nebraska where they put on their best professional-FBI-agents-sent-to-investigate-suspicious-fertilizer-purchases faces, and now they were on the outskirts of the appropriately named town of Broken Bow. “Shit.”

Scully opened her cell phone to discover that there was no service. “I can’t get a signal Mulder. Is your phone any better?”

“Nope. Look Scully, I can see the town from here. Lets just walk to a motel and deal with the car in the morning.”

They couldn’t be more than a few miles out of town. Either one of them (Mulder) made the jerrycan walk of shame there and back, or they just walked the same distance once to a motel. Scully was tired, hungry and desperate to shower after spending all afternoon on farms. All she wanted was to get the smell of agriculture off of her body.

So they collected their bags and started walking.

Scully knew it was a mistake as soon as she felt the first raindrop. _Maybe it won’t last_ she thought. Then the heavens opened up. She chastised herself for not having a raincoat with her, but then neither did Mulder. Their previous case had been near San Antonio Texas, where the weather was sunny and warm, but before they could make it back to DC, they were diverted to Nebraska for further fertilizer detail. Scully was convinced that Kersh was just allocating them these ridiculous bullshit (literally) assignments so that he didn’t have to deal with them in person. Scully did slightly prefer it to desk duty in the bullpen doing background checks, however, and she knew Mulder did too. He didn’t cope well being forced to sit still at a desk for any length of time.

“Here Scully, take my coat.” Mulder pulled his suit jacket off and put it over Scully’s shoulders. It was relatively warm for November in Nebraska, but it was still only 40 degrees out.

“Mulder, all you have on underneath is a dress shirt. You’re going to freeze without it.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Scully couldn’t say she wasn’t grateful. She actually loved it every time Mulder gave her his coat to keep her warm. It was the closest she could get to being wrapped in his arms outside of near-death experiences. His residual body heat and familiar comforting smell trapped in the fabric surrounded her, calmed her, and often these days, aroused her. Yes, she could admit that to herself now. Even though they spent almost every day in each other’s company, she wanted more. She wanted to be able to touch him how and when she wanted. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms and kiss him good morning every day.

 ___________

30 minutes later they arrived soaked, hair plastered to their heads and water squelching out of their shoes, at the Wooden Castle motel. After ringing the buzzer on the office door several times, a woman eventually appeared to let them in out of the deluge. The fact that they were waterlogged and perhaps in a hurry to get indoors didn’t seem to register with her.

“Good news, there’s only two rooms left. Lucky y’all got here when ya did. We tend to fill up quick on the weekends.” Why anyone would be staying there voluntarily was beyond Scully but she kept that thought to herself.

Heading back out into the rain, they made their way down to their rooms. Scully handed Mulder his sodden suit jacket as they parted ways. “Thanks for your jacket Mulder. It did help keep me warmer.”

“Anytime Scully,” Mulder replied as he opened the door to his room and heaved his wet luggage inside. The lights shorted out as soon as he flipped the light switch. Looking up at the ceiling, he realized that his room came with a water feature; there was a steady stream pouring out of the light fixture directly onto the bed. “Shit." 

He plodded back down to the office.

 “Sorry, hon, like I said, we fill up on the weekends. Gosh, looks like Friday the 13th isn’t treating you too well is it?” the desk clerk added with a laugh. Mulder didn’t see the humor.

Defeated, he returned from the office with downcast eyes and knocked on Scully's door. She had already peeled her saturated suit from her chilled skin and was wearing her robe when she opened the door. "What is it Mulder? I was just about to have a shower." Her dripping wet clothes were laid out over various pieces of furniture to dry.

“Sorry Scully, my room has a waterfall cascading onto the bed and there really aren't any other rooms available. Can I stay in here tonight?"

“Of course,” she said, stepping aside to let him in.

“At least there’s two beds in your room,” Mulder pointed out.

“Let me bring you a towel, so you can dry off,” she offered. “Why don’t you order us something to eat while I'm in the shower?"

"Thanks Scully."

“You should get out of those wet clothes before you get cold.” Scully called back as she entered the bathroom.

 _Too late_ he thought. He was already numb from being out in the cold November rain in just a thin dress shirt for the past three quarters of an hour.

He wiped his face and hair on the towel then sat down with the phone book. Apparently their food options were limited to Chinese or Pizza.

Scully closed the bathroom door and realized just how small and cramped it was. She practically had to step over the toilet to get into the shower. It wasn’t even a tub/shower combo. Just a shower stall. And the curtain didn’t reach the floor. About the only redeeming quality seemed to be the decent showerhead and hot water raining blissfully down on her chilled body.

20 minutes later she emerged fresh and somewhat warmer from her shower, already wearing her satin pj’s with her robe over top. She just wanted to get under the covers and bury herself in a warm cocoon of blankets.

“Aren’t you cold Mulder?” He was still wearing his wet clothes and the room felt cool. The heater wasn’t producing any heat.

“I’ll be fine after a shower. Pizza will be here in a few minutes. Go ahead and start without me,” he replied between shivers.

“You’re gonna need to put a towel down on the floor. It leaks.”

“Of course it does,” Mulder exclaimed. “We’re in a town called Broken.”

Scully couldn’t help but smile. It was fitting.

Mulder had a bit more difficulty in the shower than Scully had. For one thing, the showerhead only came up to his chest, and he barely had room to move around. Then the hot water ran out. It didn’t even give him much warning; it just went from soothingly warm to arctic in a few seconds. “Jesus Christ!” he yelped.

He managed to rinse off all the soap, but if anything, he felt colder afterwards than when he’d started. He dried off, trying to rub some warmth back into his skin with the typical threadbare cheap-ass-hotel towel. Dressed in his only dry t-shirt and boxers, he made his way back out into the room.

Scully was tucked into bed with a slice of pizza, but nearly dropped it when she saw him.

“Mulder, are you okay?” His skin was pale and covered in gooseflesh.

“Just cold. Ran out of hot water.” His jaw was tense as he tried not to let his teeth chatter.

“Get into bed. Do you have anything warmer you can put on?”

“No, I’ll just get under the covers for a while.”

Mulder slid between the cold sheets and pulled the covers up over his head. He drew his legs up and tucked his feet together in the hope that they would somehow keep each other warm. He couldn’t stop shivering, but kept trying to will his body to relax.

After several minutes Scully asked, “How are you feeling? Any warmer yet?”

“Uh, no, but at least I’m not colder.”

“Do you want some pizza? It should help warm you up.” She brought a slice over to him so he didn’t have to get up.

“Thanks Scully,” he said, reluctantly sitting up and exposing his shoulders and arms to the cool air outside his nest of blankets. Mulder only had a few bites of the pizza before he gave up. He was still trying not to shiver, and the pizza just felt like heavy lumps in his throat as he tried to swallow.

“I think I’m just going to try and get some sleep Scully,” he said while setting the half-eaten slice on the nightstand.

For Mulder to not finish a meal raised alarm bells for Scully. “Do you want me to help warm you up? It hasn’t exactly rained sleeping bags, but I think this is close enough.” Mulder actually looked nervous at her suggestion. “It’s okay,” she reassured him with a smile, “you can keep your clothes on.”

“Oh good, then I don’t have to apologize for not shaving my legs this morning,” Mulder quipped. She just rolled her eyes at him. At least his sense of humor was intact.

Scully shed her robe and slipped under the covers next to him as quickly as she could. He still let out a hiss as the cold air rushed at his body for those few seconds. She spooned up behind him, running her hand up and down his arm. “Thank you Scully. You really didn’t have to do this.”

“You’re welcome. At least we’re in an actual bed this time and not in the forest with a log for a pillow.”

Scully decided to keep him distracted with conversation to keep his mind off how cold he felt. It also kept her mind from wandering too far into what were distinctly unprofessional thoughts about her partner and how damn good he smelled. She did her best to keep her hands from stroking unprofessional parts of his body as well.

They sometimes played ‘Would you rather’ question games in the car, so she decided to go with that.

She opened with: “Okay Mulder, would you rather be able to type fast or read fast?”

He didn’t have to think before he answered, “Type fast. Think of all the time I’d save on our reports.”

Scully smiled and followed with, “Would you rather be bitten by a poisonous snake or a poisonous spider?”

“There’s an equal chance of death or serious illness with both?”

“Yes, same outcome,” Scully confirmed. “Let’s say not lethal but very unpleasant.”

“Somehow surviving a snake bite seems more manly. Why didn’t I just kill the spider?”

“That’s not the point Mulder. And when have you ever been concerned about your ‘ _manly_ ’ image?” Her hand had stopped stroking his arm and now rested over his side with her hand on his chest.

“Okay, I’ve got one for you Scully, would you rather have your own boat or your own island.”

Scully immediately thought boat, thinking back to fond childhood memories of summer days spent on sailboats, but then thought about the possibilities of a private island. And private activities on a private island….

“Is there a house or some kind of structure on the island or is it just natural?

“I don’t see why you couldn’t have buildings.”

“Do I have to stay there alone or can I bring someone with me?”

“Up to you Scully, although I volunteer to be your cabana boy.” She could practically hear his eyebrows wagging at her.

“Why do you assume it’s a tropical island?”

“Because I’m trying to think warm thoughts.”

 _Oh, right, that’s why we’re in bed together,_ Scully reminded herself. _Some doctor I am these days._

“How are you feeling?” she asked, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “You don’t seem to be shivering anymore.”

“You’re right, I am getting warmer. Thank you.” Mulder’s hand grasped hers and he pulled her closer, linking their fingers. Scully rested her forehead on his shoulder, and fought with every ounce of willpower against the urge to kiss the oh-so-tempting skin on his neck. She settled for squeezing his hand in return.

Several minutes of silence passed between them, and Scully noticed Mulder start to yawn. She was starting to feel drowsy too.

“I can go back to my bed if you want to get some sleep,” Scully suggested, although she didn’t really mean it.

“No, you’ll just let the cold air under the covers again,” Mulder cleverly rationalized. Sometimes he surprised himself with his quick thinking.

Scully smiled against his back. “Alright, I’ll just turn the light off then.” She rolled over and turned off the bedside lamp, then settled back against him, her arm automatically resuming its position over his chest. Mulder certainly didn’t have any objections to being held by her. They let a comfortable silence fall over them, and soon they were lulled to sleep in the cozy serenity of their embrace.

 __________ 

 

Scully was roused from sleep by a rumble of thunder, but it was the sharp flash of arousal that truly woke her up. During the night, both she and Mulder had turned so that he was now spooned up behind her. His nose seemed to be buried in her hair, one arm was draped across her body keeping them snugly together with his hand inside her pajama top for good measure, and his erection rested comfortably in the crease of her behind.

Scully could hear the two sides of her conscience arguing over what to do; _Oh god this feels good - just let it happen,_ versus, _Move! He’s your partner and your best friend. What the hell are you thinking?_

 _Fuck you rational voice,_ she decided, and let her body relax into his embrace. It had been too long since she had woken up like this - feeling completely safe and loved.

As she let out a satisfied sigh, Mulder stirred behind her. A similar progression of thoughts filtered through his conscience: _Oh god, what am I doing? Can I move my hand without waking her? Oh shit, where is my dick poking her?_ Then, _I want to wake up this way for the rest of my life._

For Mulder, his rational side won out.

"No, don't," Scully pleaded in a breathy almost-moan as she felt him pull his hand out of her cloths and start to move away. She grabbed his arm, pulling him back around her like a blanket. "Stay."

"Scully, we shouldn't...." he began in a deep sleep-roughened voice as he tried again to put some distance between them, but she cut him off.

"I know we shouldn't, but just stay a bit longer."

She turned in his arms to face him, and when their eyes met, Mulder forgot every reason he had for why this was a bad idea. He shifted onto his back and kept his arms around her as she snuggled into his side.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

Scully lifted her head off his shoulder and reached up to cup his cheek, "You're welcome." Mulder liked this early morning snugly Scully.

She let her thumb trace the shape of his lower lip, which was turned up slightly in a smile. He gently kissed its tip when she paused over the center. Then, he cupped the back of her head and pressed a kiss to her hairline. Her eyes met his again, and before they knew it, or could think about it, he had pulled her up and brushed his lips over hers.

She inhaled sharply at the initial thrill of contact, but quickly moved to repeat the gesture. She pulled back to look into his eyes again and he was smiling like a child who'd been woken up and told they're going to Disneyland. Scully swung her leg over his hips and shifted to straddle his body while reaching for his lips once again. She playfully tugged on his bottom lip then released it and smiled down at him. Mulder closed the distance between them and sought out her lips for a deeper kiss. He would never forget the feeling of her delicate little tongue sweeping over his lips and slipping inside his mouth for the first time with all the confidence in the world. How very _Scully_.

The kiss felt like a homecoming, and tears stung both of their eyes as the enormity of the situation washed over them. Scully pulled away first, gasping for breath and when she saw the same sheen in Mulder's eyes, a relieved sort of giggle bubbled up from her chest. Mulder smiled and wrapped his arms around her, then pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Pinch me so I know I’m not dreaming Scully," he murmured into her hair. She giggled again and placed a soft kiss against the column of his throat where she had tucked her head.

"You’re not dreaming,” she assured him, then sat up, wiped the moisture from beneath her eyes and ran her hands over his sturdy, well-defined chest. They both had wide grins on their faces as they gazed at each other like a couple of smitten teenagers. Mulder's hands came to rest on her hips as she rocked against his solid length, which now nudged eagerly at her centre through their layers of clothing.

Mulder had to close his eyes as his hips gave an involuntary thrust upwards at the contact. "Oh god Scully," he moaned, "we're going to have to slow down."

For the second time that morning, Scully ignored the rational voice in her head pleading for her to do the responsible thing and stop dry-humping her partner.

"No. I don't think that's what either of us actually wants."

Mulder wondered if maybe they really had been abducted yesterday afternoon. "Who are you and what have you done with my Scully?" he teased.

Her expression turned serious as her thumbs continued to stroke his chest. "I'm tired of pretending Mulder. I’d be lying if I told you I didn’t want this; that I hadn’t spent countless hours trying to convince myself that falling in love with you was a terrible idea.” Her smile returned when she realized her admission. “I woke up this morning in your arms, and I can honestly say that there's nowhere else I would rather be."

"Me too Scully. Come here." His arms slid up her back and he pulled her down for another kiss. He felt like a bit of a cheat taking all the wonderful things she had just said to him and essentially replied with ‘ditto’, but as long as they were finally on the same page about what they really wanted from each other, he figured he had the rest of his life to come up with more profound statements of affection.

The room was filled with the quiet sounds of their sighs, breathy moans, the rustling of thin-yet-rough sheets, and the satisfying smack of lips parting only to meet again and again…and again.

Mulder’s hands roamed up and down her back, dipping under her satin pajama top to feel the true softness of her skin for the first time. She felt velvety and warm and alive under his hands.

Scully finally broke their current kiss, and sat up. She found his hands and linked their fingers, then brought them up to the buttons of her top, placing his hands to open the first barrier between their bodies. Even though she thought she had made it pretty clear what she wanted him to do, he still sought her eyes for approval. She smiled, blinked slowly and gave the slightest of nods.

Slowly, carefully, he slipped the first button through its hole. Scully watched his face, smiling at his obvious restraint. He continued his torturously slow progression undoing each button. When he finished releasing the last one, he just let the top hang there, slightly parted, revealing an inch of creamy ivory skin underneath. He held his breath and closed his eyes for a second before his hands brushed the fabric from her shoulders. The satin top fell silently onto Mulder’s thighs behind her.

"Oh Scully..." he gasped. Her luscious breasts hung full with arousal, looking immeasurably better than when he had first seen them earlier that year. Then, they had been puckered with the cold and covered with alien gestational goo. Scully took his hands and brought them up to cup their weight in his palms. He circled his thumbs around her nipples before brushing over the berry-plump tips. “So beautiful,” he whispered.

Mulder reluctantly pulled his hands away from her chest and sat up, his lips seeking hers as he gently pushed her backwards so that he straddled her body. Now he could properly explore this newly revealed expanse of skin. Her hands thread through his hair, playing with the short strands as he tasted all the places he had only marked with his eyes until now. He explored her jaw line over to her ear, then down the elegant slope of her neck to her clavicles. When he finally arrived at her breasts, he dove in, taking the first one into his mouth greedily. Scully hummed her approval as she continued stroking her hands through his hair. Mulder’s eyes fluttered shut with sensory overload. His scalp was all-a-tingle as careful, delicate fingernails scratched affectionately through his hair.

After he finished granting equal attention to her other breast, Scully pulled him back up to her mouth. “You’re over-dressed,” she breathed against his lips. Her hands snaked their way underneath his t-shirt, bringing it up over his head. Mulder lowered his body carefully back down onto hers, just enough to relish the first skin-to-skin contact while he kissed her once more. He felt dizzy with the sensation of that sweet little tongue of hers sliding oh so tantalizingly against his, taking up a rhythm their bodies craved to repeat.

Several kisses later, Scully had her hands inside his boxers and was gripping the firm-yet-supple globes of his behind. Mulder took the hint and rolled to the side to shed the garment as quickly and gracefully as he could manage. Scully hooked her thumbs into the top of her pajama bottoms, and shimmied out of them and her panties at the same time. Mulder was clearly pouting when their eyes met. “What?” She questioned.

“I was kind of hoping I could do that for you,” Mulder admitted as he settled in on his side, facing her.

“Next time,” she assured him with a sweet kiss. “And maybe the time after that… Or the time after that time,” she continued as their hands began to explore the newly revealed and no longer forbidden parts of each other’s bodies.

Mulder had always wondered if the poise and certainty Scully carried herself with in her professional life would extend to how she might assert herself in a relationship.

Especially a sexual relationship.

With him.

Which he could now say they had.

And she was every bit the cocksure Agent Scully as she kissed him and gripped his insistent erection, stroking up and down his length for the first time like she’d been doing it for years.

“Mmm, oh god that feels good,” Mulder purred.

Scully hummed at his pleasure, and pushed on his chest, climbing on top of his lap once again. She sat up on her knees, her hands cupping her breasts and slowly ground her gloriously slick folds over his cock. Her head tipped back and her mouth gaped open in ecstasy of that first contact. Mulder’s hands gripped her hips and his eyes focused on his lap where she continued to drag her sex back and forth against him. The contact felt frustratingly unsatisfying and almost more than he could handle all at once.

He thrust up against her at just the right moment, and the head of his penis slipped inside her. They both gasped, stilling their movements. Her hands dropped from her breasts to brace herself on his chest. He hadn’t intended to enter her just yet; he had been enjoying the sleepy seduction they had been taunting each other with. There was a flash of fear and apology in his eyes when they met hers. Scully calmly released the breath she had been holding, and slowly, inch by inch, sank down on him. _It’s okay_ , she told him with her eyes, which never left his while their bodies slowly fused together.

Scully leaned forward, meeting his lips in a reassuring kiss, then cooed in his ear, “Perfect fit.” Mulder flexed his shaft inside her and she clenched her internal muscles in response with a quirk of her eyebrow.

As Scully sat up and began to set an introductory rhythm, Mulder closed his eyes to focus on the sounds and sensations his memory would keep forever: the slick heat of her sex enveloping him, the effortless glide in and out of her body, the quiet rustle of those terrible hotel sheets, the creak of over-used bed springs, the slide of his hands up her back and her soft gasps and sighs as each new sensation washed over her body. He opened his eyes and watched his hands traverse her torso, travelling up to cup her breasts. He gently supported their slight weight, letting her nipples rub against his palms as she rocked her body up and down over his.

“More Mulder,” she pleaded. “Pinch them…. Suck on them….. Bite them.”

He sat up, taking one nipple into his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers, trying to mimic the sensations on both breasts. Suck, stroke, nip, suck, stroke, nip. Switch sides and repeat. Her muscles twitched and clenched around him with each sharp tweak of her sensitive tips.

It was getting hard to hold himself up with one arm, so Mulder rolled Scully underneath him. With one thrust he was instantly deeper inside her as their mouths met sloppily in a wet kiss. The need to thrust into her was reaching a desperate level.

“I need to drive for a while Scully,” Mulder panted into her ear.

“Mmm yeah,” she moaned in reply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tightly as his body began to slap against hers. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck, occasionally kissing and licking whatever skin his mouth could reach. Scully gently raked her nails through his hair again, and felt a shiver go through his body. She smiled as he groaned.

“You need more, don’t you Scully?” Mulder questioned, looking into her eyes. It may have been a while for him, but he knew that regardless of how women’s orgasms were portrayed in all those video’s that weren’t his, real women didn’t have earth-shattering orgasms from a few minutes of missionary thrusting.

She nodded in response and he pulled out of her and shifted down her body. She thoughtfully grabbed a pillow and raised her hips as he wedged it beneath her. “See that unspoken communication again?” he teased as his hands stroked up and down her inner thighs.

“There are better things you could be doing with that mouth, smart guy,” Scully quipped.

Taking up his position between her thighs, Mulder pressed a feather-light kiss against her outer labia, and hummed in satisfaction as he licked her arousal from his lips. He kissed her folds again, and again, sometimes letting his tongue dart out to better taste her. The suspense was killing her; his kisses were like using a squirt gun to put out a raging inferno. She squirmed beneath him and begged, “Oh god Mulder, please. More.”

He looked up at her and smiled, then lowered his mouth to her once again and swept his tongue up the full length of her sex. Her legs twitched as he added an extra swirl around her clit, the sensation bolting through her body like an electric shock. His tongue swept up and down and around her outer folds, occasionally dipping into her entrance, other times flicking lightly over the swollen bud that caused her legs to clamp around his head.

“Mulder, god, yeah. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me,” Scully panted as she gripped his shoulders, pushing his mouth off of her. She pulled the pillow out from under her and dragged herself up into a kneeling position, bending over facing away from him.

 _I knew it,_ Mulder thought as she confirmed another long-standing curiosity he’d had about her. He wiped his mouth and chin off on his arm, and came up to kneel behind her. As he moved into position, Scully was already reaching between her legs to place him at her entrance. With a gentle thrust, he slipped inside.

Scully tipped her head back, mouth agape as his first few strokes hit her exactly where she needed. Even though she remembered this always being a favorite position of hers, she couldn’t remember it being quite this good. “More…. Harder,” she groaned. She was alternately clenching then releasing and almost pushing her vaginal muscles outwards, desperately trying everything she could to help increase the pressure of his thrusts as he slid back and forth over that perfect spot on the front wall of her vagina. “So good…” she gasped.

“Christ Scully,” Mulder strained to choke out as her walls gripped him like a vice. He thrust wildly into her in the final moments before they both tumbled over the edge of their climaxes.

Scully felt the white surge of pleasure travel up her spine and explode behind her eyes as her orgasm hit. She was vaguely aware of Mulder’s answering cry of release as his body erupted within hers.

The room seemed to echo with their combined panting breaths as they regained awareness of their surroundings. Mulder carefully withdrew from her body and stumbled off to the bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth for Scully. He hadn’t forgotten about such courtesies, although now he was trying to remember who taught him that little nugget of sex-etiquette in the first place.

Scully gratefully accepted the cloth from him and tried not to let the awkwardness of “Now what?” take hold. This was the part of first-time sex that is always forgotten after a long abstinence.

Mulder was the first to think of something to say. “I uh, guess sharing a shower isn’t an option.”

Scully’s mind fought to catch up in the haze of orgasm-brain and pre-coffee cognitive abilities. Her blank look obviously conveyed her confusion, so Mulder followed with, “Because it’s so small. I can barely fit in there.”

“Oh, yeah,” she responded, smiling politely at his attempt to fight the uneasiness they both desperately wanted to work through.

“You can have the first shower,” Mulder offered as he picked his boxers up off the floor and began getting dressed. “I’ll go see if this town has any decent coffee.”

“Thanks. I’ll try to leave you some hot water this time,” Scully replied with a bashful smile. Still naked, she got up from the bed and stepped towards him, needing to make a connection before he left and this turned into something that made the rest of the day unbearably awkward.

She took his hand in hers, threading their fingers together as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. “Although, I’m pretty glad things worked out the way they did.”

Mulder wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. “Me too.”

 -End

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to Nebraska, but in searching for appropriately named towns, Broken Bow seemed to fit the bill. The Wooden Castle is an actual motel there, which looked to be the just the right amount of creepy on Google street view and exactly the type of establishment our Agents would stay in on the road.


End file.
